<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Careful Fear and Dead Devotion by RabbitRunnah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710403">Careful Fear and Dead Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitRunnah/pseuds/RabbitRunnah'>RabbitRunnah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief mention of Kent Parson - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Drug and Alcohol Use, Future Fic, M/M, jack zimmermann character study, mentions of Jack's anxiety, original child character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitRunnah/pseuds/RabbitRunnah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Zimmermann is afraid, but he's getting better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bitty's Valentines Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Careful Fear and Dead Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/competentmonster/gifts">competentmonster</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for <a href="https://happyzimm.tumblr.com">happyzimm</a> for Bitty's Valentine's 2020. Aomg their requests were "Zimbits," "Jack Zimmermann," "character study," and "angst with a happy ending." I hope this little Jack character study fits the bill!</p><p>The title comes from "Don't Swallow the Cap" by the National. The full lyric is: "I have only two emotions, careful fear and dead devotion." While Jack in canon has proven to be more than a hockey robot, "careful fear and dead devotion" are apt descriptors for his moods in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack Zimmermann is five years old, and his feet don’t touch the ground.</p><p>He’s sitting in a hard, plastic chair at a table for two while Papa waits in line to order doughnuts. There are two Papas in this doughnut shop — the one standing in line, and the one on the poster behind the counter.</p><p>The Papa in line is wearing his home clothes: jeans, a t-shirt, running shoes. The Papa on the wall is wearing work clothes — his Pens jersey but not his helmet — and holding a doughnut decorated with black and yellow sprinkles.</p><p>Even though the real Papa’s back is turned to him, it feels like he’s watching Jack.</p><p>When Maman takes him to get doughnuts after his swim lesson she always takes him to the shop across the street from the rec center, the one with yellow tables and the smiling man behind the counter who always hands Jack his chocolate old-fashioned doughnut and cinnamon sugar doughnut hole before he orders. The one that does not have a picture of Papa on the wall.</p><p>But Maman is working in California — Jack has never been to California, but he knows it’s a place people go to work, because Papa goes there too — so Papa had to take Jack to his swim lesson today. Papa doesn’t know Maman always takes Jack to the other doughnut shop, and when he told Papa this is the wrong one it was too late. They were already here.</p><p>The boy behind the counter is much younger than the man who works at the other doughnut shop. He must be friends with Papa because he greets him by name and talks to him longer than he talked to the other people in line. Papa knows a lot of people.</p><p>“Told you that wouldn’t take long, Jacky.” Papa sets a sprinkle doughnut with white icing on a paper napkin in front of Jack and opens his chocolate milk for him.</p><p>Jack frowns and picks at the black and yellow sprinkles on the doughnut. He doesn’t like the colors, or the way they feel in his teeth when he chews them.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Papa asks. “Not hungry?”</p><p>Jack <em>is</em> hungry. He’s always hungry after his swim lesson. He picks off a teeny tiny piece of doughnut — a part that isn’t touching white icing or colored sprinkles — and sticks it in his mouth. He eats the entire cake part of the doughnut this way while Papa eats his maple bar and an apple fritter. When he’s finished, all that’s left is a ring of sticky icing and sprinkles.</p><p>“All finished?” Papa asks when he notices Jack is no longer eating. “Do you want another?”</p><p>Jack thinks. It would be rude to ask for another doughnut, but Papa is offering. “Can I have chocolate?” he asks.</p><p>“Hey, Paulie!” Papa’s voice is loud in the mostly-empty shop as he waves to get the attention of the guy behind the counter. “Can I get a chocolate doughnut for my boy?”</p><p>Paulie comes around to their table and hands the doughnut to Jack. Jack whispers a “thank you” as Papa hands Paulie some money and tells him to “keep the change.” He winks and smiles, and it’s the same smile as the Papa on the poster behind the counter.</p><p>Jack takes a bite of the new doughnut and chews. The chocolate is rich and sweet. He takes another bite and swings his legs as Papa smiles at him.</p><p>*</p><p>Jack is 18, and he is so close to having it all.</p><p>“Drink up!”</p><p>The bottle Kent presses into Jack’s hand is cold and smooth except for the label, damp and wrinkled from condensation. Jack doesn’t like these parties and he doesn’t like the taste of alcohol. It burns on the way down and tastes like spite, a bitter, caustic thing that burns inside of him whenever Papa offhandedly remarks that Kent just might go first. Jack doesn’t like the way that feels, or the way he feels for feeling that way. But he likes the way he feels after a few beers, the way it makes him loose and brave. Kent says it makes him more fun. So Jack takes a pull of his beer and grimaces, quickly twisting his mouth into a smile when he catches Kent glancing his way.</p><p>One beer makes Jack loose enough that his smile comes more easily.</p><p>Two beers and the world starts to shimmer around the edges, suffusing everything with a nice haze that makes him feel buoyant and bold. When he’s on the ice he feels loose and free, not heavy and grounded the way he feels as soon as he removes his skates. On the ice he does the right things and the words come easily; people smile and cheer his name. Two beers in and Jack feels closer to the way he feels on the ice, his ever-present anxiety and self-consciousness fading into something palatable.</p><p>Three beers is the magic number. He can laugh at jokes made at his expense about that shot he missed and flirt with the girls who somehow always know where the team is partying. With three beers in him, Jack’s hand can find Kent’s in the dark and he doesn’t worry that he’s not really this brave. He doesn’t worry about any of it.</p><p>“Zimms! There’s girls here!” Rusty, yelling from the other side of the room, is anything but subtle. Though these girls, with their loud, exaggerated laughter, don’t seem like they value subtlety. One of them catches his eye, a small blonde who doesn’t look away when Jack catches her staring.</p><p>Jack runs his thumb back and forth over the damp label, wearing away a patch in the center. Bits of paper bead up and cling to it, turn gritty under his thumb. When he tries to brush them away they just stick to him.</p><p>“Awww, is Zimms gonna score again? Score on the ice, score off the ice, is that how it works?”</p><p>“Shut up.” Jack elbows Kent.</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>Jack swallows hard, suddenly remembering exactly what he did to make Kent shut up last night, and the night before. He can’t do this right now. He shouldn’t do this ever. The one thing that matters, the <em>only</em> thing that matters, according to Jack’s father, is THE DRAFT.</p><p>That’s how he thinks of it, in all caps.</p><p>Tonight when Jack counted out his pills, there were seven missing. He doesn’t know how it happened. He’s good with numbers, at knowing the score at all times. He remembers the shots he made and the shots he missed, keeps a running tally in his head. He memorizes stats. Not just his, but those of every first round draft pick of the last five years, and those of every guy who has even been <em>mentioned</em> as a first round pick this year. He is constantly calculating his odds.</p><p>Jack is good with numbers. How has he lost track of the pills he’s taken?</p><p>Somebody pries the beer bottle, now warm, from Jack’s hand and replaces it with a new one. Jack didn’t even realize he’d finished the first. Jack takes another drink.</p><p>He is so close to having it all, and he is so close to losing it all.</p><p>*</p><p>Jack is 24, and when he swiftly pays for Bittle’s coffee, telling his teammate he’s “good for it,” he realizes he is. It’s not just that he can afford it because he’s about to sign an NHL contract. It’s also because Bittle is his friend, and Jack enjoys doing nice things for his friends.</p><p>Somehow, and Jack still cannot explain <em>how</em> though he suspects it has a bit to do with Bittle’s own grit and generosity, Bittle has become one of Jack’s best friends.</p><p>Checking practice, a morning workout that it turns out they both needed, isn’t really necessary anymore. These days, the early ice time with Bittle is just an excuse for an extra workout. Sometimes they even goof off more than they practice, a concept Jack would have found sacrilegious a year ago. They race each other around the rink, skating faster and faster until their lungs burn and breath comes in aching gasps. Or Bittle will pull out a jump, tentative and imprecise. “I know it’s not impressive,” Bittle says self-deprecatingly, “but just imagine if I had my figure skates.”</p><p>Bittle is wrong. Jack is very impressed. Somehow those words catch in his throat when he tries to voice them so he just nods.</p><p>Afterward, they get coffee. Jack drinks his black and bitter. “Like your soul,” Bittle once joked. Jack used to think that was true, but now he thinks that maybe he’s softened. More and more, he feels the way Bittle’s milky latte looks: lighter, cooler, sweeter.</p><p>Jack takes a sip of Bittle’s latte by accident and ... it’s not unpleasant. There’s an underlying smoky sweetness Jack’s own black coffee is missing, a richness that makes him yearn for a second sip before he hands it back. It’s not the worst thing.</p><p>“Good?” Bittle asks, eager and expectant, like Jack’s answer will reveal the secrets of the universe.</p><p>“It’s not disappointing,” Jack concedes.</p><p>“Well, for five dollars I should think not!” Bittle scoffs as they head back out into the cold.</p><p>Bittle wears gloves in 40 degrees and pulls his toque down low over his ears, and sometimes Jack catches himself wondering what it would be like if he could provide that warmth. He decides, when Bitty gives him a friendly hip check, that maybe he’s getting there.</p><p>*</p><p>Jack is still 24, and he’s in what his boyfriend just called “Southern-Fried Hell.”</p><p>Okay, not really. Objectively, Bitty’s MooMaw’s place isn’t bad at all. It’s the fact that he’s here, sweating profusely and trying to politely choke down a plate of terrible coleslaw, while every single Bittle and Phelps in the state of Georgia attempts to engage in polite conversation when all he wants to do is find a private corner where he can make out with Bitty.</p><p>Jack doesn’t even like coleslaw. It’s slimy and stringy and this particular coleslaw is oddly sweet yet somehow bitter and acidic at the same time. There’s pepper in it? Pepper, and something gritty that might be sugar or possibly dirt. Jack hopes it’s sugar.</p><p>From the other side of the yard, Bitty catches his eye and hides a smile behind a slice of watermelon as Jack explains his upcoming training schedule to some uncle or cousin or neighbor. He’s been introduced to <em>so many</em> people today, and it’s exhausting. Jack genuinely wants to get to know Bitty’s family, but he also <em>wants Bitty</em>, and only one of those things is possible at the moment.</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” Bitty laughs as he cards his fingers through Jack’s hair later that night. “You did <em>not</em> have to eat Aunt Connie’s coleslaw. Bless her heart, she tries, but we all stopped pretending we liked it years ago.”</p><p>“I wanted to be polite,” Jack says. “Make a good first impression. My parents always made me try a little of everything at their parties.”</p><p>Bitty’s face does something complicated, pity and frustration rearranging his features until they settle on compassion. “Jack. I promise you nobody in this family is gonna think less of you because you don’t eat Aunt Connie’s coleslaw, or Uncle Hank’s ribs, or Judy’s potato salad. <em>I’m</em> not gonna think less of you. It’s enough that you’re here.”</p><p>Bitty presses a little closer to Jack, and Jack’s body registers every point of skin-on-skin contact: elbows, hands, thighs, calves. Bitty’s bare foot where it tangles with Jack’s. It feels like there’s an electric current running through each point, vibrating at a frequency only they can feel.</p><p>Or it could just be the humidity. Georgia in July is really fucking humid.</p><p>Overhead, the fireworks show is starting, far enough away that they can see but not hear the spectacle.</p><p>“Promise me,” Bitty says, “that next year you’ll skip the coleslaw.”</p><p>Jack can clearly see the years spooling out ahead of them, years of avoiding Aunt Connie’s coleslaw and making small talk with the strangers he met today until they’re no longer strangers.</p><p>“Okay.” It’s a hopeful sort of <em>okay</em>, a promise that whatever happens in the coming months, a year from now (five years from now, ten years) they’ll be right here.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Bitty sighs happily and rests his head on Jack’s chest, a pleasant weight that reminds Jack of everything he’s found since the day he lost it all.</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">*</span>
</p><p>Jack is 36, and some days he feels every day of it. His shoulders and knees ache more often than not, especially when a four-year old is perched on top of them. When they walk into Bitty’s shop he gently lifts Evie from his shoulders and sets her down in front of the bakery case so she can look at the day’s treats.</p><p>“Chocolate old-fashioned?” Bitty’s sliding the doughnut across the counter before Jack orders. He knows his husband. Never once, in all the time he’s owned this shop, has Jack ordered one of the novelty doughnuts he keeps on the menu even though there’s nothing really “novelty” about Skittles or Hot Cheetos on top of a doughnut these days. They’re a holdover from the previous owner, who made his name creating Instagrammable confections. Bitty’s taken his original recipes in a different direction, experimenting with natural food dyes and delicate floral infusions. His creations have gotten some attention in local foodie circles, but most people come in for the classics.</p><p>Jack still doesn’t eat sprinkle doughnuts. The sprinkles, even the organic ones Bitty uses, still stick in his teeth and make them feel funny. But Evie <em>loves</em> sprinkle doughnuts. She especially loves it when her daddy hands one to her and takes a break to sit with them while she eats it.</p><p>“How was your swim lesson, sweetheart?” Bitty asks, a soft sigh escaping as he sits for what is probably the first time all morning. Their happy chatter fills Jack up as he picks at his own doughnut, chewing slowly.</p><p>Jack remembers sitting in a shop like this with his own mother and — occasionally — his father. He and Maman would stop at the doughnut shop across from his swim lesson for “a little treat,” as she liked to call it. They always went to that one instead of the chain shop Papa had an endorsement deal with. It was a long time before Jack realized Maman intentionally chose the smaller shop because of its anonymity.</p><p>“That’s Papa.” Evie points at the poster on the wall behind Bitty, at a smiling Jack holding a cake doughnut topped with sprinkles, Falcs blue and yellow. After the last Cup Bitty had the idea to recreate the advertisement Bad Bob did years ago, and with time Jack agreed that it could be fun. Somehow, the photographer managed to capture Jack at the exact moment he saw Bitty and Evie walk in. Bitty says it’s the most natural photo Jack has ever taken.</p><p>“That <em>is</em> your papa,” Bitty says. “Remember, we took the pictures together and talked about how we were going to put the one of just Papa up here in the shop? How does he look?”</p><p>Evie takes a bite, swallows as she tilts her head and considers the Jack on the wall. Suddenly, he recalls with perfect clarity what it felt like to be four or five and see another version of his father in a public space. The way it made him feel proud and shy and scared for reasons he couldn’t articulate.</p><p>“Happy,” Evie finally declares, swinging her legs and beaming up at her fathers. “I think he looks happy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>